That Halloween Night
by CandiCammiCat
Summary: Sirius goes to Godric's Hallow that Halloween night, 1981. He sees somebody unexpected.


Disclaimer: I'm not rich, nuff said

Sirius Black flew to the Potters' cottage on his flying motorbike.

He knew there was something wrong when he went to check on Wormtail and Wormtail wasn't there. There was no sign of any struggle, no signs of anything. He instantly knew something was off.

When he got to Godric's Hallows and saw the ruins, he knew exactly what had happened. He felt numb, numb with shock.

"James and Lily, dead, no, it can't be" he whimpered softly. He hated how pathetic he sounded.

Then he saw Hagrid come out of the ruins with little Harry in his arms.

Harry, who would grow up an orphan.

He couldn't feel rage yet. He was still numb from the horror of realizing James and Lily were dead.

Hagrid looked at him solemnly, concern in his eyes.

"J-James and L-Lily, t-they're…dead?" Sirius barely croaked out. He had a foreboding feeling of dread.

Hagrid just nodded, tears flowing silently. Without a word, he pulled Sirius into a one-armed hug.

Sirius was desperately trying not to cry. He didn't want to break down completely in front of Hagrid. But he knew he was completely shattered inside.

After a while, Hagrid had let go of Sirius and patted him on the shoulder.

"I' got to go now, Sirius, I got ter bring Harry ter his relatives, his aunt and uncle," Hagrid said.

Sirius suddenly looked up at Hagrid. He wanted Harry to grow up to know what heroes his parents had been and he knew James and Lily would have wanted the same. He met Lily's sister. She wouldn't tell Harry a thing about his parents.

"Give Harry to me, Hagrid," Sirius said suddenly. He was going to protect Harry. He was going to tell Harry stories about his parents and Hogwarts. Be the closest thing to a parent, Harry would have.

Hagrid looked down at Sirius, surprised.

"I'm his godfather, I'll look after him," Sirius continued on.

"No, Sirius, I ha' strict orders from Dumbledore that Harry is ter go to his aunt an' uncle's," Hagrid said, sounding quite firm.

Sirius continued on, "But he'd be much more protected with a magical guardian, wouldn't he?"

"Maybe, bu' Sirius, I ha' strict orders from Dumbledore," Hagrid said again, sounding just as firm.

Sirius decided to give in, the shock of James' and Lily's death was starting to wear off and he was starting to feel more rage than he'd ever felt in his life.

When Sirius didn't reply, Hagrid just looked at him sympathetically.

"Have my motorbike," Sirius said suddenly.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"I won't need it anymore," Sirius said firmly. It was too easy to trace and Sirius didn't want to spoil his chance of revenge on Wormtail.

"Yer sure?" Hagrid asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Completely," Sirius said with a new glint of madness in his eyes. He was going to destroy that rat.

Sirius watched Hagrid get on the bike, holding Harry in the crook of his arm.

"Take care Harry," Sirius whispered.

Sirius watched his beloved motorbike zoom away.

Sirius took in a gulp of the cold October air. He was trying desperately to keep control of his feelings in front of Hagrid.

He felt tears stinging his eyes.

But then he saw someone unexpected in the ruins.

It was Snivellus.

God, he didn't want Snivellus of all people to see him like this.

Sirius wiped his tears with a sleeve of his robe.

Why the _fuck_ was Snivellus here?

Sirius say Snivellus glance down at James' body like it was nothing., he felt even more rage than he thought was possible. Snivellus knew James was a much better person than he'd _ever _be.

Snivellus then kicked James' body . Sirius saw red and felt himself trembling in rage. How-how _dare_ that worthless bastard consider even _touching_ James' body?

He had never felt this much rage in his entire life.

"OI, SNIVELLUS!" Sirius screamed and to his detriment, he was half-sobbing.

Snivellus was hugging Lily's dead body by now and looked up. His mouth turned up in a sneer and his hands were twitching as if having an urge to wring his neck.

"HOW _FUCKING_ DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH JAMES' AND LILY'S DEAD BODIES! TO DEFILE JAMES' DEAD BODY WITH YOUR _DAMNED_ FOOT? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE THAT PATHETIC!" Sirius croaked. He was trembling in a mixture of anguish and rage. He wanted to _murder _that git.

Sirius grabbed his wand from the pocket of his robes. He was itching to use the Cruciatus curse. As soon as he was about to cast the spell, Snape apparated away, but not without a murderous glare at Sirius.

"OH, DAMN!" Sirius screamed into the night. He began to sob with not just with anguish but with rage. He picked up a rather large rock and threw it where Snape had been.

From the encounter with Snivellus, Sirius didn't feel just anguish anymore.

He felt _rage_, _fiery rage _that made him see _nothing_ but red.

He would get revenge on Snape some other day. Now he just had to find Peter and make that rat pay.

A/N: Hello everybody! I saw that scene in which Snape hugged Lily's dead body and I was wondering whether on his way to see her, he kicked James' body! And I wanted Sirius' to see him do that because I'm evil like that. *grins evilly*


End file.
